Genealogy of the Holy War
by MacMacstar
Summary: Within the continent of Jugdral, the tides of war are beginning to stir. Join our main blue-haired Lord in his holy escapade throughout the land. A loose adaptation on the fourth game in the series, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War.
1. Prologue: The Outset of War

**Prologue: The Outset of War**

 _Mananan was shoved to the ground to preparing himself for his current fate, he couldn't help but reflect on the events that led up to his eventual demise…_

 _He had wanted to come up with a form of truce with Grannvale after the dukedom of Rivough hunted and killed Grannvale civilians that lived within the city of Darna._

 _Mananan planned on giving Rivough to Grannvale, to mend any damages one of his own houses had caused._

 _But as luck would turn out, the minute he arrived in Darna to talk of peace with Prince Kurth, he was immediately subdued by Grannvale soldiers, and is now about to be put to death by Duke Reptor of Freege, an act clearly being done behind the back of Grannvale itself._

 _Mananan was immediately taken out of his thought as he heard a laugh all throughout the castle, it seemed that the few minutes approaching would be his last._

" _It's such an honor for the King of Isaach to come and visit us on a day like this! Such a shame that you'll be leaving right when you came in, but war, sadly, doesn't start itself."_

" _Hmph, so this is all just some ploy to start a grand war between Grannvale and my people is it, and I assume the scourge in Darna was your doing as well then, Reptor?"_

 _Reptor began to walk towards Mananan, "Our plan wasn't conceived until after Darna, so that was all your own people's doing, we just decided to capitalize on the dilemma."_

 _Mananan took a note to the "our" and "we" Reptor had spoke of, but he found it useless to pry any further than that._

 _Reptor saw Mananan's apathy in their conversation and decided to get on with the execution._

" _Seeing as you don't seem to care for our discussion, would you like to say your last words, Mananan?"_

 _With that Mananan couldn't help but laugh when he saw the irony of it all._

 _Reptor smirked, "And what might I ask I so funny?" doubting that Mananan could have anything up his sleeve at this point._

" _It's just funny, even though you're a complete disgrace to your holy lineage, you still have some shred of honor in you." Reptor only scoffed at the comment, insults were only petty for him now. "But I'll indulge you with this Reptor, this power you're trying to obtain is covered with greed. What good will that power do when it will only lead to more corruption? This power won't last forever, and once it begins to wither, it will only cause a flood of evil that can only be seen in biblical standards. I hope you're ready for what is to come Reptor."_

 _Mananan couldn't help but smile, "Because I'm going to be watching every second of it from above."_

 _Reptor's smirk never died during the speech and still kept the same gaze on Mananan, "Well said Mananan, King of Isaach, but your time on this earth has sadly come to end."_

 _With that Reptor opened his tome and Mananan felt the power that was about to come, and he could only think about his children and grand-child before he was enveloped by a bright blue light…_

… _And then there was darkness._

* * *

Sigurd suddenly awoke from his dream, and began processing it as he slowly rose from his bed to get prepared for the day.

It was a dream that he'd been having for the past couple of days. The dream would always involve Sigurd surrounded by complete darkness with a shallow light that seemed to call out for him, and when he tried to reach for it, he would always wake up abruptly before he could do so. And whether he woke naturally or because of one of Alec's many loud disruptions, he would always wake up right before he could reach the light.

This time it was a natural occurrence, however most of the time, Alec had been waking Sigurd up from the dream.

The first time Sigurd didn't necessarily mind, as that was the first time he had the dream and didn't think anything of it, and also because Alec causing a stir in the castle was usually common.

But after the second and third time, Sigurd had become more and more impatient as this dream was pointing him to something, but he could never figure what.

Which then led to Sigurd losing his temper at Alec, something that almost no one at Chalphy thought the usual level-headed Lord was capable of doing to his subordinates.

While Sigurd was thinking more about his dream while finishing changing his clothes, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Oifey nervously stuck his head into the room hoping he would not anger his lord.

"Ah, L-lord Sigurd, I'm glad I didn't wake you."

The blue haired lord looked over at Oifey, who was clearly nervous about angering Sigurd like Alec had been doing.

"Hey Oifey, no need to worry, no one here woke me up from my dream today, but it still ended like all the rest…"

"Ah, I'm disappointed to hear about that my Lord."

Sigurd had also been telling Oifey about his dream, as although Oifey had only just turned 14 a few months beforehand, he was still a complete genius. Being that he could probably understand what his dreams meant, Sigurd opened up to Oifey about it hoping to get an answer to his questions.

"Well I've been in searching through the library, and most of the books that explain dreams just talk about how they usually reflect one's personality or hidden fears."

"Hmmm, that could definitely be a cause…" Sigurd had been much more stressed the past couple of months with rumors spreading that his father, Duke Vylon, may abdicate the entire dukedom of Chalphy to his son. But there was still something that made Sigurd question if that was really the true reason.

"But-uh, that was not the only matter that I came here to discuss with you my Lord."

"What else is going on?"

"Well it seems that the Kingdom of Isaach have decided to decline any talk of peace with Grannvale and have now decided to spark a full out war with them."

"What!? So does that mean…"

"Yes. Lord Vylon will probably stick with Prince Kurth as his adviser during the war, so he may not return to Chalphy for quite some time."

"Damn! A war won't be any good for that old man's health. He's the father of our family, yet he's the one that makes Ethlyn and I nervous that he's going to get himself killed."

Oifey chuckled at the comment and then spoke again, "Speaking of which, I thought it would be for the best if you had some support as Lord Vylon's absence will be much longer than normal, so I called for Lady Ethlyn to come and aide you during that time."

"Well that is some good news for a change." Sigurd smiled as he knew that Ethlyn would never decline such a proposal, but he also knew that her husband and one of Sigurd's best friends, Quan, would never let her go alone and would probably come with her.

"That is all I needed to discuss with you my Lord, I will be studying in the library if you need me for anything else."

As Oifey went to leave, Sigurd decided to tell him one last thing that he'd wanted to say for some time.

"Hey Oifey."

"Yes, my Lord?"

Sigurd smirked. "You don't need to address me like that, we are cousins you know?"

Oifey became a flustered by the statement, "Y-yes well, I believe that you should receive some form of respect for all the things you've done for me, my Lo-uh, sir."

Sigurd laughed, "I'm just saying that we're equals in my mind. So you don't have lower your standing for me, besides formalities here are pointless when my entire guard barely use them."

"A-alright, I'll remember that from now on, sir."

Oifey left before Sigurd could tell him that "sir" was another formality that he did not need to use.

As Oifey was the grandchild to the late Lord Sesar, Duke Vylon's brother, who passed away shortly before his daughter died while giving birth to a baby Oifey. Leaving Vylon and his two children to raise the child, as Oifey's father abandoned his mother shortly after courting her.

To Sigurd and Ethlyn, Oifey was like a younger sibling. However Oifey refused to look at them in a similar manner, as he believed it would be better if he was inferior to his Lords, seeing it as better for their standing.

Sigurd then followed and left for the training grounds, as training was usually Sigurd's best tactic to clear his mind.

When he arrived to the grounds he a certain green haired cavalier running circles around his fellow knight.

Alec was what some would call a "prick", however the people in Chalphy had grown accustomed to his actions after some time. Because of that, Alec was always be the first to volunteer to go on patrol outside of Chalphy, as most, if not all, the women in the city had learned to ignore his attempts at flirting. However, Alec would usually miss out on patrols as he would normally oversleep past the time, or just forget about them altogether. In battle he was a naturally fast warrior, which causes him to take advantage of the much slower fighter, Arden, on many occasions.

Arden, contrary to Alec, was a very sweet man. He was usually looked as a gentle giant by the city, and was well loved by the children. Arden speaks in a heavy country accent which leads many to believe that he is also slow intellectually, along with being slow physically. But when fighting, what Arden is lacking in his speed, he makes up for fully with his overwhelming defense.

And gone from his usual place on the training grounds was Noish, who was currently out patrolling in on a nearby town. The blonde knight was seen as a very mysterious figure by every citizen in Chalphy, he rarely ever spoke, and the only people who we was known to start a conversation with were Alec, Arden, Sigurd, or Vylon. Noish was the best fighter among him, Alec, and Arden, which usually encouraged Sigurd to practice against him rather than the other two.

The three of them were handpicked as Sigurd's personal guards by Vylon himself, and were more than likely chosen in order to become royal knights once Sigurd took control of the duchy.

Alec took notice of Sigurd, and stopped sparring with Arden to call out to his Lord.

"Yo Sigurd, hoping you haven't come by to scream at me again."

Sigurd smiled, "Alec I thought I already apologized for that, besides I told you I've been under a lot of stress recently, and your little antics aren't doing any help to relax me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time, you should know that by now too." Alec muttered while rearranging his turban.

Sigurd raised an eyebrow, "That's weird because giving your lord 'a hard time' could definitely brandish your name as a knight, now wouldn't it?"

Alec simply scoffed, "Oh please, like you'll ever capitalize on your nobility like that."

With that Sigurd just laughed, even though he could be a handful, Alec was always one that could cheer up Sigurd even during a bad situation.

"No need ta'worry Sigurd. Alec won' be causin any mo problems rile me an Noish are 'round."

"Ah, thank you Arden, but I'm pretty sure you two already try to keep him on a leash now."

"Ha! Ya prolly right there." Arden announced with a grin.

Alec decided to interrupt their conversation, "Oh please, Arden quit fooling yourself. How could you hold me back when I'm the one in complete control of our sparring matches?"

Arden just blankly starred back at him, "Alec, I've had mosquitos bites tat stung mor than your attacks…"

With that Sigurd began to laugh out loudly, much to Alec's embarrassment. As even though he was very quick and agile, Alec's hits were nothing compared to Sigurd, Noish, and even Arden's.

Alec began to turn red at the comment, "Sh-shut up, you no good country bumpkin! I think it's about we end this duel!"

"Couldn't agree wit ya'mor Alec!"

While Sigurd decided to continue watching the two knights duel, Noish ran onto the grounds with an unsettled look on his face.

"Sigurd! We got trouble coming up."

Sigurd didn't like where this was going, as Alec and Arden stopped their fight to see what was going on.

"Noish, what's the problem?"

"Warriors from Verdane had been seen crossing over the border. It appears they are planning to attack Grannvale from behind, and they're expected to attack the duchy of Jungby in a matter of days."

Sigurd was shocked as he believed the kingdom of Verdane had fixed their uncivil side some time ago, but now they are igniting war right behind Grannvale's back.

But another thing that came to Sigurd's mind was his childhood friend Aideen.

"Noish, please don't tell me that Aideen is the only person in charge over there…"

"Sorry Sigurd, but Duke Ring and his son left to help Grannvale with any complications it had with Isaach, by now they're probably at the frontlines for the war to come."

"Damn! If that's the case then prepare yourselves in the next couple days, because if those barbarians even lay a finger on Aideen then we're going after them!"

With that both Alec and Arden shouted in excitement while Noish nodded, as all four of them knew that a battle was only imminent within the next couple of days.

 **Jugdral Calendar 757**

… **It was this turn of events that cracked open the door of fate…**

… **and nothing could have recognized the forewarning to the disastrous events to come…**

* * *

 **AN: And that is the start of my very first fanfic. I'm not entirely sure how well I wrote it, but feel free to leave any reviews (good or bad, criticism is always needed in my book). If there are any mistakes I would be happy for you to point them out.**

 **Also I just wanted to put it out there that this is a loose adaptation of Fire Emblem 4 as whole. There will just be a lot more backstory with some characters, while also exploring some events that occurred during the game's time.**

 **Also another thing I just want to put out there, I absolutely hating Arden's speech. And I'm pretty sure he talks worse in the game too, oh well, that being said hope you all enjoyed the story, for there's definitely more to come!**


	2. Chapter 1: Verdane Attacks

**Chapter 1: Verdane Attacks**

 _While news that the Kingdom of Verdane was crossing the borders preparing to seize Jungby, Sigurd and his knights prepared themselves for the upcoming fight._

 _While Lady Aideen of Jungby and her guard brace for the incoming assault…_

* * *

"My Lady, the castle's completely surrounded! We've failed you miserably…"

Aideen shook her head, "Midayle it's alright. Everyone gave their best, but you needn't worry about me anymore. Please go and save yourselves, I don't want any of your lives to be thrown away in vain."

Midayle felt his resolution rise from Aideen's words, "I'm afraid that's not possible my Lady! We're all here for you till the very end, and no scumbag barbarians will persuade us otherwise!"

Aideen could felt her heart swell with his words, "Oh… Thank you, Midayle. You've all been such a tremendous help, I'm just so sorry to put you all through this."

"It's nothing we could've anticipated, but now that it's happening. We can't go down without a fight, now can we men?!"

With that the last remaining knights of Jungby cheered as they went out to face the Verdane warriors, all them more than prepared to die for their Lady.

* * *

Gandolf grunted as he waited for his men to come back from Jungby castle.

"What the hell is takin' those morons so long!?"

A fighter looked over and answered, "It seems there is still one more guard left, and he seems to be given' everyone a run for their money."

Gandolf only scoffed, "Pathetic, I'll just go take it myself."

As Gandolf walked into the castle he saw a green haired bow-knight stood before the throne room, his wounds were showing and he was obviously in no condition to fight any longer.

Gandolf laughed as he held back his axe, "Ha! Ya held out pretty well for bein' on yer own. But yer mine now, DIE!"

With that Gandolf threw his axe at top speeds toward Midayle. Midayle tried to dodge, but the hilt slammed him in the abdomen while the blade managed to cut his side.

The force threw him against the wall, and before he could fight it, his consciousness began to fade.

"Lady Aideen… Please… forgive… m-"

Midayle's head fell before he could finish, while Gandolf opened the doors to the Jungby throne.

In the middle of the room was Aideen who stood in shock, her fears had been realized, and her entire guard had been wiped clean by Verdane. But she couldn't help but feel more remorse for their leader.

"Oh no… Midayle, I'm so sorry." Aideen muttered holding back her tears.

"Oooh! Look who we have here, Lady Aideen of Jungby! Heheheh you'll be comin' with me"

Before Aideen could react Gandolf had snatched her arm and began to march her out of the castle. Before he left for Verdane he stopped to talk with one of his generals.

"Dimaggio! I want you to hold out Jungby while I'm gone."

"Where you goin' now boss?"

"I'm going back to get Kinbois and his men. When we come back we can head straight towards the capitol itself. Hell, we could go after all the other castles while we're at it, everyone strong in this country is too busy with that other war to notice us-

Gandolf jerked back Aideen to himself as she began widening the distance between them.

"Well, I'll be off, make yourselves at home here boys, anything goes!"

Gandolf then pulled Aideen along with him as he began to make the long journey back to Verdane.

As they were walking Aideen wanted to just lay down and scream at the top of her lungs. Things couldn't be any worse, it was bad enough that one of her most trusted guards had perished, but she would probably never get to see her father or brother again, nor would she see her childhood friends either. And she'll never get to reunite with her long lost-

Before she knew it, Gandolf lifted her up over his shoulder.

"You were draggin'. Thought this would pick up the pace."

Aideen had been wrong. Things have become much worse than before.

As they approached a bridge Gandolf yelled out to one of his warriors on patrol.

"Take out this bridge here! I don't want any Grandvallians crossin' over, ya hear?"

The soldier simply nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Alright good, and once you're done with that, go down to Evans and tell Gerrard to keep watch while me and the dame here leave for Marpha."

"Can do, but who is the dame sir? She looks like an' angel!"

Gandolf patted on Aideen, "She's my booty, I'm goin' to make her my wife when I get home, ain't she a keeper."

The soldier nodded in agreement, "Yes sir! My mouth is waterin' just from lookin' at her!"

Aideen could merely sigh, wishing the Gods would take her out of her misery, "Dear lord, you people have no decency…"

Gandolf just looked back at Aideen in confusion, "What're you mumblin' about? Aw hell, whatever, we better get goin' now."

Gandolf then made his way down to Marpha Castle with Aideen right over his shoulder.

* * *

While the warriors of Verdane were celebrating their victory, Dimaggio walked out and began to yell, "Alright you idiots, I think it's time we start payin' Chalphy a visit while boss is out. And while you're at it, loot all the villages 'round the countryside!"

The soldiers then all shouted simultaneously, "Yes sir!", and began to move out.

* * *

Sigurd had gotten word back from his scouts about the attack on Jungby and decided to move out.

Sigurd turned to his three guardsmen, "Alright then, it seems Verdane has laid siege to Jungby castle. Noish, I think it would be for the best if you took over while I left."

Noish was slightly taken aback by the statement, "Sigurd… There's no chance any of us are letting you go alone."

Sigurd sighed, knowing that it would only be a lost cause arguing with Noish, "Yes, I know, but I don't know if I could risk losing all you guys. Verdane's army may be filled with barbarians, but it still is huge. I've been thinking the last few days, and I'll only be throwing away your guys' lives if I involve you in this."

Noish kept his face in his usual stoic manner, "Sigurd, did you forget we were born into this knighthood? Dying would be nothing compared to the humiliation that would happen if our Lord goes out and gets himself killed without even a hint of assistance from his personal guard. Isn't that correct Alec?"

Alec then walked next to his friend and nodded in agreement, "Damn straight it is! Besides I think you'll need us to check up on the villages, if those scumbags get their filthy hands on any of them, they'll loot them clean and then burn'em to the ground."

Sigurd silently cursed as he forgot how Verdane would use any tactic for victory, even if it meant killing innocents.

"Good thinking Alec, we definitely need to send some of you guys out to bolster the villages' defenses."

Alec shrugged, "It wasn't really my idea I just remember Oifey talking about it the other day. If anything he's the one with all the brains in the group, just like that famous grandpa of his."

Sigurd then looked around, "Speaking of which… Oifey! Are you anywhere in the castle?"

Without a moment's notice, Sigurd sees Oifey rush straight into the castle.

"I came as soon as you called sir!"

Sigurd smirked at the teen's usual conviction, "Great I was wondering if you could watch over the castle-"

"Actually, forgive me for interrupting, but I wish to help you on the battlefield sir. I have already come of age, and am fully capable of fighting like the rest of you. So can I please come with you and not watch over the castle?"

Sigurd was surprised, as he was sure that was the first time Oifey had ever asked for anything from him. Knowing that he had an obligation to accept, also because Ethlyn would never let him live it down if he didn't, Sigurd decided to agree with Oifey's request, "Alright, but… No fighting! I don't want to see you getting hurt, but I'll let you stay by my side as my personal advisor, does that sound good?"

Oifey wore a face of pure joy, "It would be my honor sir!"

Sigurd smirked at his cousin's elation, before Noish spoke up again.

"Pardon me for ruining the moment, but don't we need someone to look after the castle while we're away?"

A large grin then appeared on Alec's face, "Hey Noish… You know who'd be perfect for a nice SLOW job like that?"

Noish looked over at Alec, keeping the same expression as he had before, "No, who?"

Alec's grin fell completely flat at his friend's usual cynicism, "I-it's Arden… jackass…"

Arden decided to speak out when hearing Alec's words, "Sigurd, I wanta be in tha battle wit all you guys today. It wold be worse tan' death, to jus' wait in tha castle. I wold rather jus' be on the field wit my fellow guardsmen."

Everyone was slightly taken aback by Arden's speech, but Sigurd spoke up shortly after, "Alright all of you can go out with us, I'll tell any remaining knights we have to stay on guard, while we get on the offensive. Oifey give them their orders while I go out to do that."

Oifey nodded as Sigurd went out to inform the rest of his knights to stay on guard, "Right sir! Alright Alec and Noish, I want you two to travel to the villages north of here and take out any brigands that pose a threat, doing it together would be preferable. Then when all the villages are secured, hopefully Lord Sigurd and Arden have cleared a path to Jungby at this point and you can meet up with us there."

Both Alec and Noish spoke out in unison, "Right."

"You two should go now, as your paths involve more distance than Lord Sigurd's."

With that Alec and Noish left for their horses to ride out into battle.

"Now, Arden you'll stay by my and Lord Sigurd's side while we travel south, our path will be under the canyon between here and Jungby."

Arden simply nodded in agreement, "Sounds purty easy ta' me."

"Here's the thing though, our path will more than likely have double the amount of soldiers that Alec or Noish have to deal with. So I'd make sure your armor's fully durable in our battle."

"No need ta' worry Lil'Oifey, my armor is always in purfect condition for battle!"

"Good to hear…

…Also I would advise that you never address me as 'Lil Oifey' ever again"

Arden snorted at the boy's response, "Ha! I keep forgettin' how hostile ya are when yer talkin' ta someone that's not in tha Chalphy family."

Oifey frustratingly turned his back to the knight, "There's no hostility, I would just prefer you not give me a name based on appearance. I don't call you 'Slow Arden' when I see you, now do I?"

Arden's expression dropped at the word 'Slow', "Really? Ya just had ta bring up tha slowness, didn't ya?"

Oifey shrugged as he began to walk away, "Like I said, I would simply prefer if you call me by my name without the title of 'Lil'."

Sigurd arrived back to see Arden tightening his armor around him, while Oifey was on his horse ready to leave. Oifey then proceeded to tell him the general plan from before.

Sigurd looked over to his knight, "Alright, Arden are you ready?"

Arden nodded his head and remained silent, preparing himself for the battle to come.

"Good, and Oifey I want you to stay behind Arden and I when we're in battle. I don't want you getting yourself killed."

"I'll remain as hidden as I can be, sir."

"Alright then guys, we're off to Jungby!"

* * *

Alec and Noish already encountered a warrior before they reached the village.

Alec maneuvered around the warrior's axe swing, and was able to get behind him and get two solids strikes against his back. The warrior was still standing from the strike, but before he could counter Noish came in and finished him off.

"Alec, staying together would be our best bet. I don't want to give any of these soldiers a chance to counter-attack when necessary."

Alec looked to see more Verdanian warriors in the distance.

"I see we're you're getting at here Noish, but there's no way in hell we can save all the villages if we keep close to each other like this."

"Well let's just hope we get to the villages before they do." Noish added as they both rode out to the first village in the North.

A brigand had already started causing havoc, but it was nothing too daunting for the village to handle.

Noish dropped in, and with a sudden burst of energy, he was able to stab the bandit straight in the belly with his first attack finishing him off quickly.

A smirk formed onto Alec's face, "If you keep taking them out like that, then we definitely got a shot with saving the villages."

Noish merely looked over to his partner, "Don't be so certain. I was only able to capitalize on my advantages, that won't be something I do very often."

Alec scoffed, "Yeah, you won't be able to do it often because you're always sulking around like that."

Noish remained silent to his partner's usual teasing nature.

"Alright then Mopey, on to the next village!"

Noish frustratingly shut his eyes from Alec's comment, "What have I said about giving me stupid nicknames like that…"

Alec's smirk only widened, "And what've I said about not caring?"

Noish sighed, "…Point taken."

* * *

As Alec and Noish went out to save the next village, two men arrived right before the two knights' destination.

The man with red hair jumped off his partner's horse and spoke out, "Great! We've made it in no time."

His friend sporting flowed back blue hair replied, "Yeah, and it looks like Sigurd and his boys are taking all these bandits out themselves. They'll sure be happy to see us, won't they?"

The red haired man nodded in agreement, "Definitely, with Grannvale out at war with Isaach, there's almost no one to protect the kingdom itself. We can't just do nothing while our nation is under siege!"

The blue haired man replied with a smirk, "Yeah… For love and for country, isn't that right Azel?"

Azel looked over to his friend, "Yeah defin-w-w-wait, what!?"

Azel was taken aback by his friend's mention of the word 'Love'.

"I-I-I don't know what the hell you're getting at Lex, but I'm only doing this for the good of Grannvale."

Lex simply scoffed, "Oh please, it's clear as day you're only doing this cause you got the hots for Lady Aideen of Jungby."

Azel's face began to heat up, "T-t-that's absurd! You've gotta be nuts to think something as ridiculous as that!"

Lex's smirk only grew wider, "Really? Because the fact you're blushing like at tomato and can't speak without falling over your words tells me otherwise. Man, I never thought you would be such a player Azel..."

Azel finally having enough of his friend's teasing, "Whatever, let's just take care of all these bandits."

Lex started to laugh from his friend's frustration, "Hahaha! Alright then, let's do this."

Lex could barely contain his excitement as he pulled out his axe.

"Finally, a chance to kick some ass!"

* * *

 **AN: Alright, this chapter was kind of weird to write. First, I don't like that the game recommends that Arden stays and watches the castle, besides from like two units the castle is safe from almost all enemies in the prologue chapter. So I just wrote it that Sigurd tells his remaining no-name guards to keep watch while Arden leaves with the others instead, hope that clears certain things up. Second, I'm trying to write it in a way that can correspond to the game in some manner (Alec being able to double, but can't kill anything unless they have less than half HP/ Arden being super slow/ Noish getting a critical in that village portion). I'm not sure how well it's doing, but feel free to leave any opinions on the matter in the reviews.**

 **Also! If the questions ever do come up, the only pairing that is a definite as of now is Sigurd/Deirdre (Yes, I know, very controversial). I have an idea of what the other pairings will be. But who knows, maybe I'll finally decide to give Claude/Ayra a chance… (Spoilers: I won't)**

 **Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
